fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
MPC! 03
Interview, please! The Precure blog! (インタビュー、してください！ プリキュアブログ！''Intabyū, shite kudasai! Purikyua burogu!'') is the 3rd episode of Mighty Precure!. Summary The episode starts with a click and a premiere video of Maeko Todo's Precure Blog, with promises of any new information about the newest Precure duo, including an interview with them. This last promise worries Kosuke more than Daisuke. At the end of another school day, Daisuke marks a Precure Club reunion at his house to talk about the club and Maeko's video. As they get there, with warm tea and yummy dorayaki as their reunion snacks, Maeko explains it's not her intention to reveal the Cures' identities to everyone; she's only curious about which abilities they might have besides their usual ones, and also what kind of name their Precure group should have. Daisuke also wonder about that, especially considering they've only been Cures for two days. He does point out he named the transformation devices Might-Watches. Wan-chan seems worried as he barely touch his food; he then explains he's afraid of Lord Claw and Paradox Corps sending more Crashju and henchmen. Then, Maeko asks him about this corporation, and what they want with him. Wan-chan then explains with his collar projecting holograms about the late planet Themis on a faraway galaxy, and about the fall of their peaceful home thanks to Lord Claw and his Paradox Corps. The shield jewels the Cures have, called Shiewels, are part of the Master Shiewel, which in one last effort of the royal family, protected the castle until the fatal blow and unavoidable collapse of Themis. Daisuke burst into tears with that story, and Kosuke clench his fists. Wan-chan then explains he succeded in taking the Shiewels back, in hopes of assembling the Master Shiewel again and defeating Lord Claw with it, avenging Themis, but the boys' Precure transformation thanks to them was a surprise to him. Unrelated to the story, Maeko asks why he can talk now, and he explains the collar (the gem not being a Shiewel, but in fact being a gem from Themis) is an intergalactic translator. Daisuke then ponders over the Shiewels turning them into Cures, and research the Precure guidebook for a possible theory, whike Maeko takes note of all they've talked about. Meanwhile, a small silhouette make its way to the park and gives a side smirk. As the group help Miyu Kita with the dishes, Daisuke launch the elaborated theory that "the Precure existence generated through a shattered magical/intergalactical object is a rebirth of the primary energy used in its first form, which might indicate new possibilities of defeating the main villain and its henchmen". Kosuke sighs, resigned and Maeko claps excitedly. Wan-chan accpets the theory for now, because this could indicate more Cures would possibly join them soon, meaning they had to be ready for more challenges Paradox Corps could throw at them. Maeko then sees a child seemingly crying on the sidewalk, and as she ask him what's wrong, he pulls her close all of a sudden and whispers something, making her paralyze and fall on the ground. The sky changes color and the child absorbs a dark flame from Maeko's back. Daisuke and Kosuke run after him, and as they reach the park, they're horrified to find so many children paralyzed and limp on the floor. Wan-chan identifies the kid as Chinmoku, and warn the brothers to not underestimate him. As the Cures transform after getting a small taste of Chinmoku's dangerous voice, he conjures a Crashju assimilating all the dark flames he absorbed. Cure Rescue doesn't waste time and attack with Meteor Wave Punch, but another of Chinmoku's whispered words send him off; however, he's able to land safely on a nearby building thanks to his boots' small rockets. Kosuke then fights the Crashju, and as he defends himself, the bandages around his arms wrap around the Crashju's leg as he push him back. Chinmoku lands softly on the Crashju's belly and as he prepares to whisper something else, Kosuke punch forward and wrap a bandage around his mouth, right when Daisuke lands close to him, getting the hang of his new power. Chinmoku struggles to free his mouth, being pulled off the Crashju's belly, and as the creatures stands up again, Daisuke and Kosuke use their new abilities to immobilize it completely, before attacking together, their special abilities combining into a pink and blue explosion, and the dark flames turning into light flames and returning to the fainted people. As the brothers celebrate, Chinmoku frees himself, but instead of saying anything, he throws a card at them and departs. The card says: "Paradox Corps officially declares war against you, Precure." Later that night, Daisuke ponders about how big the Crashju might get if more than one people can be used for its power source, and gets a call from Maeko; acessing the blog, he sees a poll with names for the new Precure voted by the duo' fans, the winner being "Mighty Precure". He thanks Maeko for that, loving the name, and Kosuke, with a more optimistic approach, ponders over what could come next. Precure references * In Maeko's video background, plushies of Mipple (Futari Wa Pretty Cure), Coco (Yes! Precure 5), Mofurun (Mahou Tsukai Precure) and Ai-chan (Doki Doki! Precure) are on the shelves. * Daisuke compares Wan-chan's intergalactic translator situation to the alien Cures from Star Twinkle being able to understand and talk Earth language thanks to Fuwa's powers. * Daisuke wears a t-shirt with a butterfly and a Yes! from Yes! Precure 5. Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Episodes